His Ultimate Sacrifice
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Zevran had finally learned to love again. And once again, he lost them. Zevran/Male Tabris


**Author's Notes: This is my favorite ending, but it's so sad during the speech. :( Zevran/ M Tabris**

**Warnings: SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! Do not read if you don't want to know one of the endings to Dragon Age: Origins! This story also contains Man/Man!**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age: Origins Belongs to Bioware.**

**His Ultimate Sacrifice**

_The Archdemon fell and for a moment I believed we had won._

_"It's not over." Iain muttered as he stood beside me, watching the fallen dragon. Sure enough, the dragon began to struggle to get up._

_"Zevran..." My attention turned to the younger elf who was watching the Archdemon with a grim expression. Then his light green hues turned to me and he smiled._

_"You know I love you right?"_

_The question caught me off guard and I looked at him._

_"Of course." I responded. I had not yet been able to return the words, but that smile that followed my answer told me that he was already aware of my feelings towards him._

_Iain then leaned closer to me and our lips brushed each other. In the blink of an eye the younger elf was then running towards the Archdemon, picking up a sword as he ran._

_"Iain! You don't have to do this!" Alistair called from beside me and I looked at him puzzled. The future king looked as if he were about to go after the younger elf but by then it was too late._

_The cold blade met with the dragon's neck causing it to roar out in pain before it's head fell weakly to the ground. Iain stood over the dragon for a moment, breathing roughly and he glanced towards me, our eyes meeting. Little did I know that it was going to be the last time I would look at those greens eyes that were still filled with so much life in them._

_With a loud cry, Iain lifted the sword high into the air and pierced the head of the dragon. A bright light shot out of the dragon then, shooting high into the sky. It was almost blinding and I was sure that everyone in Ferelden could see it. My eyes landed on the form of the younger elf who's body pulsated with light and he struggled to release the blade._

_"Iain!" I found myself calling out as I ran to help him, Alistair closely behind me. Suddenly a loud explosion sounded with Alistair and I flying back. It took me a few moments to get my bearings back and I sat up, holding my head._

_"What happened?" I muttered mainly to myself, leaving my question unanswered when I looked up and saw Alistair and Wynne looking somewhere else, stunned looks on their faces. I looked to the archdemon which was now up in flame. I didn't see the younger elf though and I stood, looking around before I noticed what Wynne and Alistair were looking at. Iain was sprawled out on his back quite a ways from the dragon's form, his body smoking._

_There was no time for thought as I ran to his side, abandoning my blades off to the side. I fell to my knees next to the younger elf and for a moment I just stared at him. His eyes were rolled back so that all I could see were the whites of his eyes and his body was hot as if he were on fire which, even though his body was smoking, wasn't the fact._

_"Iain..."_

_No response._

_"Iain."_

_Still no answer. I grabbed him then and began to shake him._

_"IAIN!" I shouted at him, but there was still no response._

_"IAIN WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I wasn't aware that Alistair and Wynne had moved up behind me._

_"Zevran I-"_

_"Wake up! You can't do this to me! You...You can't make me feel this way and then just leave! Wake up damnit! Wake up or I'll kill you!"_

_The younger elf didn't respond and I shook my head as I stared down at him, my eyes wide. There was no way this could happen... Sure, Iain had a tendency of getting hurt and not healing himself but dead? Iain couldn't die...he was too strong for that...too skilled...too fast. No strategy worked against him...I would know, I tried to kill him at one time._

_I held him close and for the first time since my mother had died, I cried._

b---/b

_There had been a lot of celebrating going on since that day, as the blight had been ended and the darkspawn weren't that much of a threat anymore but I couldn't really get into the celebrating mood. Alistair had provided me with a room at the palace and most of the time I stayed there, deaf to the sounds of celebration outside._

_I wasn't completely alone however, as every once in awhile a servant came and asked if I needed anything. Leliana sometimes came to talk to me, but I ignored her for the most part. Her words were filled with nothing but apologies that wouldn't do any good for her or myself. Oghren came in sometimes too, and we mostly drank and started slurring insults at each other. I think I scared him off the last time though, whenever I had gotten to the point where I started crying again, though it was worse because I was drunk and not sheltering the dwarf from my emotions. I appreciated Wynne for the most part. When she came to see me she just sat quietly beside me, drinking her wine and waiting for me to speak to her. I usually never did, but once she got me to break._

_"You poor thing..." She had started, and though my gaze stared into the fire, my attention was on her._

_"You never let anyone in to see you for who you are. You never let anyone share your pain, see your true smile or listen to your true laughter. But you did with him, didn't you? You let Iain see every side of you...and now he's gone..."_

_I shot up, tense and defensive and I began to yell at her. I don't remember what I really said, and I don't think she even understood what I was yelling at her as I had switched to speaking my native tongue in my anger. Wynne just smiled and she grabbed my hand, holding it and patting the top of it before she then stood._

_"If you ever need to talk...feel free to come to me." She then left and I stood there quietly. Wynne understood me, but she would never understand me on the level that Iain had._

_Then the day for Iain's memorial service came and I forced myself into my best clothes. People often associate rain with death, but so far the skies had been more sunny then usual. Not like in Antiva of course, but close. On the day of his memorial the sky was gray as if it would rain, but still the rain refused to fall. So we had the service outside._

_Iain's body laid on top of a hard stone coffin and it made me a bit made that his body wasn't in a more comfortable coffin. I settled down though as I remembered how Iain had often preferred to sleep on hard surfaces due to his life at the alienage._

_"My friends," Alistair began, making me look up at him for a moment before I looked back to Iain's lifeless body once more. "We are gathered here to pay our respects to the Grey Warden who saved us all. He gave his life to destroy the blight, a sacrifice we must never forget. It was no accident that he was there either. He was special and each of us has had out life touched by him in some way. Some of us were friends, companions. Some of us...even loved him..."_

_At that point, my mind had trailed off to just before Iain had dealt the final blow to the Archdemon._

_i'You know I love you right?'/i_

_I touched my lips softly and I closed my eyes. Iain had known he was going to die...and for a moment I wondered if Iain had said that to see if I really cared about him or not. His smile flashed into my mind and I shook the thought away. He knew that I loved him...right?_

_"Zevran?"_

_I looked up to discover that Alistair had finished speaking and that he was now standing in front of me._

_"Your majesty?" I responded quietly, not really in the mood to talk._

_"I'm sorry for everything you lost." Alistair said with a frown, placing his hand on my shoulder. I simply shook my head and shrugged the hand off, moving to where the body of Iain rested._

_"Have you thought about my offer?" Alistair called from behind me. I shrugged my shoulders idly._

_"Maybe." Was all I bothered to reply with as I approached the younger elf's body._

_As I looked down on him, I could only think that he was simply sleeping and that he would wake up and ask me if I had killed him yet. This was real though and Iain wouldn't awaken. I stood there for awhile, even as the other's came and paid their respects to him. Sten bowed and left, Oghren ranted a little to Iain as he had often did while the younger elf was alive, and Leliana hummed to him a little tune._

_Finally I stood beside Iain in the quiet of the day. Dailen, Iain's Mabari, stood beside me and whined softly. Alistair had told me that Mabari chose their masters and as the one who was closest to Iain, Dailen had chosen to follow me from then on. I ignored the mabari for now and instead I raised my hand to trace the tattoo on Iain's cheek._

_"I love you too..." I muttered before I leaned forward and brushed his cold lips with my own. I pulled back and saw a tear on his pale cheek, which surprised me. I didn't know I had been crying, but when I raised my hand to wipe away the tears, there were none to be found._

b---/b

Zevran's gold hues opened up lazily, glancing around at his surroundings. He was in a tent, the golden tan color of the tent being illuminated more by the sun that shined brightly. The assassin sat up then and looked around a bit more carefully. The tent was too big for just him to be sleeping in, and there was evidence indicating that he hadn't been in the tent alone...unless he had been moving around a lot in his sleep, which was unlikely.

Dailen barked outside and Zevran sighed sleepily, wrapping a sheet around his waist and walking out into the sunlight.

"Dailen, shut up for once in your life." Zevran complained, his golden hues closed.

A small chuckle alerted Zevran enough to open his eyes.

"Aw, don't be so mean."

Iain walked toward camp in a similar half dressed state, except he had actually bothered to put on his pants. In one of his hands was a wooden bucket which was dripping with water.

Zevran was in quite a shock and he shook his head. He was still there alright. He rubbed his eyes and blinked them a few times. Yes, he was definitely there. That's when the assassin noticed that his face was damp and he blinked a few tears from his eyes.

Iain had poured some water into a bowl for Dailen, who drank happily before he walked over to the fire he had started to make their breakfast, placing the bucket there then.

"How did you sleep?" Iain asked as Zevran moved closer. When Zevran rested a hand in Iain's orange hair, the younger elf looked up at him and blinked. His brows furrowed then and he stood.

"Hey...are you alright?" The warden's hand then moved to Zevran's forehead before moving down to cup his cheek softly. "You look like you've been crying..."

Zevran smiled a bit weakly before he leaned forward and kissed Iain.

"I had a dream...it felt so real...and it was horrible..."

Iain hugged Zevran close then and he frowned.

"What was it about?"

Zevran shook his head before his hands went to the waist of Iain's pants.

"What's with these, hm? Are you planning on going somewhere?" Zevran asked with a smirk, his hands slipping past the waistline.

"Zevran, so early in the morning?" Iain blushed, making the tattoos on his cheeks stand out more.

Zevran's hands moved to cup the yonger elf's ass and he smirked as he pulled him closer towards the tent.

"Now Iain, I thought I trained you to be ready no matter what the time or place."

Iain gave a bashful chuckle and Zevran claimed his lips. It turned out that they couldn't even make it to the tent. The assassin knew he would have to tell Iain about that dream some day, but for now he just wanted to enjoy his time with his younger lover while he had him.

"Iain...I love you."


End file.
